Sunny Coast School Life/Chapter 1
G’day Casters! I am back. I still have writers block so when I get an idea, I’m doing it, like this. Might take a while, or just be short chapters, but here. I was hesitant, already having 6 active stories, but here is Sunny Coast School Life! This is going to be a FanFiction of the visual novel, Tokyo School Life. Except instead of the main character going to Japan as an exchange student, Karin, Aoi, and Sakura are the exchange students in Australia. XD you knew this would be Aussie when you saw it was me as the author, don’t be surprised. It’s mainly because I know much more about Australia than America or Britain or Japan. I will have some Japanese words (Thanks to Google Translate) but they will be in English letters and have translations (Most of the time), for multiple reasons. 1: then it’s easier to read for people who speak English since this is supposed to be an English story, and 2: I can’t do romanji symbols on my keyboard, and have Google Translate running on my PC not the laptop. Any English that’s supposed to be Japanese will be in ‘''Italics'',’ and thoughts will be in ''Italics ''without quotation marks. Oh and for the school, it’s a custom school. Since I haven’t been to Beerwah State High School, this is based closely on Glasshouse Mountains State School, the most recent primary school of mine. Glasshouse Mountains State High School doesn’t exist. And it may not be accurate to an Australian high school because I’ve never been to any high schools at all, home school! Yay! Lol. This is long, so let’s get to the story XD! Enjoy! Chapter 1: Welcome to Australia! Oscar Lalk It was the 27th of January, 2015. The day after ANZAC Day and the first day of school for the year. I was starting grade 11 this year at good old Glasshouse Mountains State High School. I had been going to Glasshouse High School for my entire high school experience. From grade 8 to now, since at the time I was in grade 7 it was still in primary school. That had only change this year, thus making Queensland catch up with the rest of the country. And I had spent my primary school years, from prep to 7, in Glasshouse Mountains State School. It wasn’t much different, which was a relief. Even the uniform was a similar design. The shirt was light blue, with a thick dark blue stripe down the left, and a thin white stripe on the right of it. On the dark blue stripe, was the white school logo. On the back, in lightish blue, were the words “'Glasshouse Mountains State High'”. The collar (A/N Don’t kill me if that’s not what it’s called, most formal shirts have it. Correct me if I’m wrong) was also dark blue with white stripes around it. Along with the simple dark blue shorts. This was just like the current Primary school uniform, except that has the dark blue and white stripes mirrored on the other side, and the school logo is dark blue. An easier way to tell them apart, besides the stripes being on opposite sides and the back saying different things, was the fact that the high school uniform had the Southern Cross on the centre/towards the right on the front of the shirt in white, mind you it’d be weird having the stars in anything other than white. The primary school did not. (A/N Well I had to make it different somehow, didn’t I? XD) I put the uniform on and went into the bathroom to make sure my hair wasn’t a complete mess. It usually was. I had longish black hair and brown eyes. My hair was a little bit curly, but not too much. I was also rather tall for a 16 year old. I brushed my hair, and looked at my phone. I was late. The school was only a 15 minute walk from my house, but I only had 12 minutes until school starts. I quickly said goodbye to my parents and ran out the door. My mum yelled something but I didn’t hear. I ran through the housing estate, and came to a run-down dirt path through the bush. I ran down it. Unfortunately, it had rained 2 days ago and the path was all muddy, and filled with mosquitos. When I got through the path, my shoes were very dirty and I had a few too many mozzie bites. I ran down the path towards the school. I was about to come to Coonowrin Road, the main road that both schools were on, when I heard a voice. “Sā wa zehi go riyō kudasai! Watashi wa okurete imasu!” it sounded like a girl, and it sounded like she was speaking Japanese. Fortunately, I had learnt a bunch of Japanese and understood what she had said. ‘''Come on come on! I’m so late!’ is what I translated it to. I came around the corner and crashed into something. I fell to the floor. I felt something soft below me. I quickly got up and saw what I had landed on. A girl with light brown hair, which was put into two long pony tails with butterfly clips. She had eyes that I couldn’t tell whether they were brown or pink. Her outfit looked more like a Japanese school uniform. “Crap! I’m so sorry!” I said. I tried to help her up but she pushed my hand away and jumped to her feet. “Watashi wa ima hanasu koto ga dekinai, watashi wa gakkō no tame ni hontōni chikoku shimasu! Gomen'nasai!” she said. ‘''I can’t talk right now, I’m really late for school! Sorry!’ was what I got from that. And with that, she ran off. I wondered why she was going to school in a Japanese uniform, but decided to not. I was running late as well. I ran towards the school again and arrived with a minute to spare. I ran to my locker and put my bag in it. I made my way to my new classroom. I was going past the reception office when a different girl, also in a Japanese school uniform, came out. She was going fast and it didn’t look like she could stop. I stopped and my hand just clipped her arm as she went past. But it was obviously too hard of a hit, as she spun around and fell. Why does it have to be today that I get this bad luck? I thought to myself. “Gomen'nasai! Sore wa, watashi no seidatta watashi wa amarini mo hayaku hashitte itashi, watashi ga okonatte ita basho o mite imasendeshita,” she said. ‘''Sorry! That was my fault, I was running too fast and didn’t look where I was going,’ I translated. “Sore wa daijōbudesuga, watashitachi wa hontōni jugyō ni okurete iru, no wa,-go de hanashi o shimashou,” I said. ‘''That's fine, but we really are late for class, let's talk later,’ is what I said. “''Huh?! You speak Japanese?!” she asked. “''I can speak and understand it a bit, yeah,” I replied. “''Oh, well, you’re right. Let’s talk later,” and with that, I helped her up and ran to my class. I entered the room right as the bell went off. I rushed to my seat and got prepared. The teacher introduced herself, but instead of telling us what to do, three girls in Japanese school uniforms came in. I recognised two of them. “Ah, you three must be the exchange students from Tokyo, welcome,” said the teacher. ''SHIT! Now I remember what the hell is going on! For four months, which is the entire term 1 and 1 week into term 2, we are having three students from Japan here. Now I know what my mum was trying to tell me! My parents were going away for this time, and the exchange students would be staying at our house. Ugh! If I had known it would be three cute girls I might not have agreed… “Hai,” said the girl I had run into on the street. Hai meant yes in Japanese. “Do you understand or speak English?” asked the teacher. “We can kind of speak it, just not well,” she said. She didn’t struggle too much with that. “But I am notta gooood,” said the second girl I ran into, kinda failing at speaking. The teacher looked to the third girl, the one I had not met. “I can speak English pretty fine,” she said, almost perfectly. “Well, that’s good. Would you care to introduce yourselves to the class?” said the teacher. “I am Yayoi Karin-san,” said the first girl, looking like she was going to say chan instead of san. I wonder why? She was the one I met on the street. “I am Hazuki Aoi-san,” said the second girl. She was the smallest of the three, and had short dark brown hair with a tanuki pin. There was also one strand of hair defying gravity and poking upwards. She also had brown eyes. “And I am Minazuki Sakura-san,” said the third girl. She was the tallest. She had long black hair with slight blue colouring on the front two strands. She had two pink bows keeping her hair tidy, and had red eyes. “Welcome to Glasshouse Mountains State High School, Sakura, Aoi, and Karin,” said the teacher, obviously remembering that they put the last name first in Japan. They found their seats, which just happened to put Karin next to me. She looked at me and obviously recognised me. I gave a quiet “Hei,” and focused on my work. Karin did not return the greeting. At lunch time, I followed my friends to our usual spot, under the year 12 building, and started eating. I noticed Aoi, Sakura, and Karin awkwardly trying to find a place to sit. I called out to them and invited them over. If they’re staying at my place for the term, may as well get to know them, I thought. They sat near my little group of friends which included myself, my best friend Felix, my other friend Aiden, and my year 10 friend, Chris. “When you said you’re having exchange students from Japan staying at your place I hardly imagined you meant three girls. You lucky son of a bitch,” joked Felix. The girls look a bit surprised. They didn’t know the place they were staying was my house. “Felix, shut the hell up,” was all I said. “Karin-chan, shibaraku koko ōsutoraria de nin'i no konsāto o okonau tsumoridesu ka?” asked Sakura, trying to break the silence. She probably didn’t know I understood Japanese, because what she said translated to ‘''Karin-chan, are you going to do any concerts while here in Australia?’ ''Concerts? What does she mean by that? I thought. “''Guys, Oscar-san can understand Japanese,” said Aoi. Sakura and Karin looked at me. “''She’s right, I can understand and speak Japanese. Can’t talk secretly in Japanese without me knowing,” I said, laughing a little. “Whoa, you can speak Japanese?” asked Chris. “Yep,” I said. “''So, um, forgive me for asking, but what do you mean, concerts?” I asked, curiously. Karin looked at the other two. “''I am Yayoi Karin-chan, an Idol. Or what you might call a pop star,” she said. “''An Idol? Whoa! Awesome!” I said, surprised. “''As for your question, Sakura-chan, I don’t know yet. It’s a possibility,” she said, looking at Sakura. “''I hope you do! You want to become known worldwide like Mizuki-chan, right?” asked Aoi. Karin thought for a second. “''You’re right Aoi-chan, this could be a good move for me!” she said. “Okay, could you guys stop talking in bloody Japanese, we can’t understand anything,” said Aiden. We laughed. “Yeah, what the hell are you guys on about?” asked Chris. “You just wait and see,” teased Aoi. We finished up our lunch, and asked the girls if they wanted to join us in our games. Karin and Aoi agreed, however, Sakura said she would just watch. We ran down to the field and stood under some trees on the edge. “So, tag anyone?” asked Aiden. “Sure!” I said. “Just as long as it’s not gang-up tag,” said Chris. He didn’t really like gang-up tag. We agreed and put our feet in a circle. Aoi and Karin were confused. “It’s how we choose who’s it,” I explained. “Oh,” they put their feet in the circle. I did blue shoe until it was between Aoi and myself. “Blue shoe blue shoe who’s it not you,” Aoi was it. I ran as soon as I finished and Aoi tried to get me, but was too slow. However, when she started running after me, I found I was no match for her speed. Where the hell did that speed come from?! I ducked under her arm as she tried to tag me and darted in the direction we had come from. I saw Aoi go after Karin. Karin was too slow. Aoi tagged Karin, and ran before Karin could get her back. Karin then came after me again. What is with these girls? Why are they focusing on me?! I tried to dodge away, but she got me. Actually, she more like punched me in the shoulder. “Ow!” I yelled, not able to get her back due to my arm hurting. “Gomen’nasai!” apologized Karin, except she was laughing. Geeze! First this girl says she’s an Idol, then she punches me and doesn’t even mean it when she says sorry! I can’t tell whether she’s enjoying my confusion and pain or she’s just joking around! I went for Chris. He used to be the fastest one, but now he was an easy target since he got out of sports and into video games. But even he surprised me. I was about to tag him when he put on a sudden burst of speed. “Damn mate!” I said. “I might not be as fit, but I still have the speed,” panted Chris. He was right about not being as fit, he was already exhausted. I managed to get him when he slowed down again. He went for Felix. Felix ran like crazy, but Chris pushed himself and got the speed back. He tagged Felix, before his legs failed and he fell to the ground. I ran over to him. “You alright mate?” I asked. “Yeah mate, just bloody tired. I really shouldn’t do that to myself,” he panted, his breath sounding wheezy. I knew he shouldn’t run anymore, whether he wants to or not. I didn’t want any health problems coming back to him. I told him to go join Sakura and have a rest. He nodded and slowly made his way over to where Sakura was sitting under the trees. Meanwhile, Felix had tagged Aiden and now Aiden was going after Aoi. The game went on until lunch ended. We went back to our class rooms. Chris was still exhausted, he wasn’t going to be joining us on the field at second break. Soon, it was time to head home. I had been right about Chris not coming out on the field at Afternoon Tea, so we had decided to play hand ball. Which, ironically, Chris had won. I jogged back to my house, temporarily forgetting about the fact that Karin, Aoi, and Sakura were staying with me, and entered the house. I made a quick snack, before realising my parents weren’t here and remembering the girls. “Well crap. Looks like I’m not gonna be playing games with Chris online,” I said to myself. I probably could, but I didn’t want to while they were here. After a few minutes, I heard a knock on the door. I opened it to find the three girls standing outside with a bit of luggage. I let them in and showed them the rooms my parents had set up for them. I then went to my own room to rest. That rest was short lived, as Aoi knocked on the door to get me to help her with dinner. I sighed. I didn’t usually cook, so that was another challenge I would have to overcome. But, these girls kept on surprising me. Once Aoi figured out where everything was, and found a recipe she thought would be interesting, she got to work and pretty much forgot I was there. I remembered that they would be new to most of our food, so this was going to be interesting. Aoi finished making a big batch of Spaghetti Bolognaise. She put four bowls of it on the table, and we all sat down. “Itadakimasu,” they all said. They looked at me when I didn’t say anything. “Oh, that’s not really necessary here,” I said. “But itadakimasu I guess,” “Well, I guess if you don’t say it here it’s fine if you don’t say it. We might just say it from habit,” said Aoi. Her English seemed to improve greatly over the course of one day. It was really scary. I was about to start eating, when I noticed Karin pull out a mayo bottle from nowhere and put a mountain of mayo on the meal. “Mayo on Spaghetti Bolognaise? Damn, that’s something I do NOT want to taste. Ever,” I said. “Karin-chan likes mayonnaise quite a lot,” said Sakura in her usual quiet and calm voice. “I can see that, bloody hell,” I said. “Nē, baka o damara,” she said, which I translated to ‘''Hey, shut up idiot,’ I looked away from Mount Mayo before I got sick. During the meal, I answered a lot of questions. “Are there any good places to go on weekends?” asked Karin, randomly. The answer to that was easy. “Hell yeah! If we get someone to drive us though. I’m not allowed to drive yet. But if we get that out of the way, we can go to Caloundra which is really close. Caloundra has a bunch of good beaches. Or we could go to Mooloolaba, and go to Underwater World. Or maybe the Sunshine Plaza in Maroochydore, if you want to go shopping or go for a little boat ride on the river. If you don’t mind not having the boat ride though, there’s also Morayfield Shopping Centre, which is easy to get to on the bus. Or we could even go to the Gold Coast, the theme park capitol of Australia! Or there is some stuff in Brisbane too,” I said. I was going to name more, but caught myself. I had rambled on quite a bit there. “Sounds cool!” said Karin. “Karin-chan, you’ve been a lot less aggressive while you’ve been here, are you okay?” asked Sakura. Karin looked at the two girls. Aoi seemed to be agreeing with Sakura. “Ē to, watashi wa sore wa watashi ga ni narete inai betsu no kuni ni iru to wa nanika o motte iru kamo shirenai... Watashi wa sore ni tsuite kangaeru koto o watashi ga ima shite iru to omoimasu ka?” she said. Translated roughly into ‘''Um, I guess I have been now that I think about it... It might have something to do with being in a different country I'm not used to?’ “Tabun,” said Aoi. ‘''Maybe,’ “Well, I’m not sure if I want to see your agro side, I like this side of you quite a bit,” I said jokingly. Karin looked at me, and I regretted saying that. But Aoi saw this. “Do you want any more food Karin?” Karin seemed to forget about me. ''Thank you Aoi! “Hell yeah!” she said. I laughed quietly while Aoi got Karin another bowl of Spaghetti Bolognaise. And once again, she created Mount Mayo. “Gochisōsama deshita,” said the three girls. That’s going to take a while to get used to, ''I thought. We had finished our meals, Karin finishing three bowls, all topped up with mayonnaise, along with another bowl of ice cream. That part was a fun little test for me. I had filled up four bowls of vanilla ice cream, but to see how these three liked the Aussie food, I had decided to add a little bit of flavour. Instead of plain vanilla, or maple syrup, or chocolate syrup, or sprinkles, I had put a heap of Milo on the ice cream. Milo is basically powder that you use to make Hot Chocolate. It is an Australian brand and super delicious. The girls were suspicious at first, but then instantly loved it after taking one bite. I would give them some Australian stuff to see how they liked it, and slowly prepare them for the ultimate test. A Vegemite Sandwich. I knew a lot of foreigners, or gaijin in Japanese, did not like Vegemite. Whether they just didn’t like it (Which makes sense, even I admit it’s not the best tasting thing in the world), or it was just the fact that everyone eats it very wrongly, I would find that out with these three. In the meantime, I’ll go easy on them. Maybe I’ll make a Pavlova sometime. I looked at my phone. “Gettin’ a bit late guys, tomorrow is Wednesday, we’ve still got half a week of school before we can sleep in and go out to have fun,” I said. “Oscar-san is right. Whether our grades here matter or not, we should make an effort to learn some stuff from Australia,” said Aoi. “I wonder if they will do Australian history?” wondered Sakura. “Possibly,” I said. “Well, whatever you guys. I just want to have fun. And I also need to find out if I can get at least one concert going here,” said Karin. “There’s the Karin we know,” giggled Aoi. Karin also giggled a little bit. “You’re so cute Aoi-chan! Why don’t you just marry me now!” she said. ''Well this just got intense. ''“Hmm, well if you become a famous Idol then maybe I’ll think about it,” joked Aoi. ''Oh, is this normal? Is Karin like, a lesbian, or bisexual, or something? Well, whatever, it doesn’t bother me. “Well, I’m off. Good night guys,” I said. “Oyasumi, Oscar-san!” they all said at once. Oyasumi means good night, in case you didn’t know. I headed to my room, got changed, and turned the lights out, getting as comfortable as I could in the heat. Did I forget to mention it was coming up to the hottest month in the year, February? Well, it is. Damn. Teh Phone’s POV XD AOI ‘''so, how are you guys enjoying Australia?’ ( ^ ^ ) '''KA☆RIN' ‘''i like what i’ve seen so far, can’t wait for the weekend!’ '''cherryblossom' yes, I think we should go to australia zoo soon. It looks so cool! What do youse think? KA☆RIN ‘''Sakura-chan, why are you already typing in english? You know i have a hard time reading english text''’ AOI ‘''she said how about we go to Australia Zoo. I think that’d be cool!’ also what does ‘youse’ mean? '''cherryblossom' ‘''Sorry Karin-chan, I kinda forgot.’ I did some research and found some of their slang, youse means you guys. '''AOI' ‘''Oh, I didn’t expect you to be getting into Australian slang, at all actually.’ '''KA☆RIN' ‘''yeah, me neither. Also, Australia Zoo sounds fun! We should go there this weekend''’ AOI ‘''Alright, we’ll get Oscar-san to take us there. He probably knows his way around it. Anyway, I’m going to sleep. Good night!’ '''AOI has left the chat room…' KA☆RIN ‘''I’m going to sleep too. Night Sakura-chan''’ cherryblossom ‘''Good night Karin-chan''’ Well, that’s all for today. I hope you liked this! Took me a few hours to write, but I got it in one day. I know I said I’d make Terabithia 2 as one of my main stories, but with this ‘writers block’ I can only do The Last Of The Queen and hopefully this. And I got myself stuck in Terabithia too, I’m good at that. Anyway, I’m going to head off to bed as well. Please R&R! Guddonaito min'na! (Good night everyone!) '-Minecast Chris Minecast Productions 2015' (DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the characters from Tokyo School Life, they belong to M2 Co.,LTD and Dogenzaka Lab. What I do own however, are my OCs. The base idea for Glasshouse Mountains State High School belongs to Glasshouse Mountains State School, and is therefore just a school I made based on an existing school.)